A beautiful midnight
by XxX Peter Pan XxX
Summary: Right well this isn't reall about anything,just a short story, I got board and decided to post it. I know the spelling ect is really bad and I'm sorry but if you point out any mistakes I will gladly fix and I welcome all advice and constructive critisism


_**A beautiful Midnight **_

Dear Jason

It breaks my heart to write you this letter. You do not know how many times I've tried, but I know that if I don't write it, it will only make things harder so here it goes.

From the moment I saw you on that aeroplane I knew that I loved you. You were so nice to me, even though I was an immigrant, and new to Ireland you offered me help. I will never forget your kindness towards me; I think that kindness is the best quality you can find in a person. When we met again a month later in the forest I felt like it was fate pulling us together. October 22nd.I hope you remember this day as much as I do. It was the day we shared our first kiss under the large willow tree by the pond. I laugh remembering how the ducks swam towards us while we kissed, like they were watching a romantic film. I will also carry with me all those funny stories you told me and I shall pass them on. My work has now called me to work in America for a year and you know how I want to become the best at what I do. I remember ranting on for ages about my passion for my work. I am sorry to say that even though these past few months have been the best of my life I have heard that long distant relationships just don't work, and I can not ask you to wait for a year for me so I am ending our relationship. I love you XxX. Goodbye X. Sorry.

Love Sassina.

A tear slowly rolled down my cheek as I finished the letter. I pulled on my black trench coat and grabbed my shoulder bag off Jason's couch. I sat the letter in the middle of his kitchen table then left his apartment. Just as I shut the door Mrs Jackson the widow who lived in the apartment next door to Jason's appeared behind me. "Sassina what on earth are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I came to see Jason but he doesn't seem to be in. I'm leaving soon. I've got a late flight to America.

"Oh how lovely," she exclaimed, "and is Jason going with you? You know all I hear from that boy nowadays is Sassina this and Sassina that. You know he thinks the world of you. I don't know what he'd do without you." This made me feel awkward. I knotted my fingers as I replied "well that's just the thing… Jason isn't coming with me. My company found some better work for me over their and well I couldn't ask Jason to move away from all his friends and family just for me. I just can't ask that off him. I haven't seen him so I wrote him a letter telling, telling him that it's over between us" I sobbed. Mrs Jackson wrapped her old skinny arms around me. "There, there child, don't be upset" she soothed.

"Do you think maybe if I'm lucky in a year's time when I come back he will have waited for me?"

"You know I think that boy would wait forever for you. He loves you. He's never done saying it and you know it."

"Thanks," I sniffed, wiping my eyes "I love him too. Oh and promise when I'm gone that you'll look after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid okay".

"Of course I'll look after him. Now off with you or you'll miss your flight."

"Thanks again for everything," I said giving her one last squeeze.

Just as I left the building my phone buzzed. I scooped it out of my bag and looked at the screen. On it there was a message from Jason saying 'Meet me at the lake. I love you XxXxX.' I smiled down at the screen; I guess I would just have to do it now. I reached the entrance of the forest by taxi I paid the driver and began to make my way through the narrow dirt path, my black converse making a crunching sound as I walked on the freshly fallen leaves. It was a cool evening. I glanced at my watch which read twelve o' clock. I shivered as a cold autumn breeze blew through my midnight black hair. I buried my head in my scarf so it was covering my mouth and I shoved my gloved hands in my pocket. It was an unusually quiet night like even the birds and animals didn't want to witness what I was about to do.

As I neared the end of the narrow path I saw Jason leaning casually against the trunk of the willow trees the breeze blowing his golden ear length hair about. As he heard me approaching he turned around and beamed up at me. His smile was amazing. It was like the kind of smile you would only see on a toothpaste advert, but his eyes were even more amazing. They were the most unusual green, almost like cats only more fantastic. When I got close enough he grabbed my hand. "Lovely night isn't it? The moon is rather beautiful," I said trying to start a conversation.

"I suppose but nothing can compare to your beauty. With your skin as pale as the moon and your eyes as blue as the sea and your hair as black as midnight. I hope I don't sound cheesy but you are even more beautiful than an angel. I love you."

"I love you too" I answered automatically. It was then that I decided, yes I do love Jason but I love my work more. I then slowly reached in to my bag pulling out part of something that felt like a handle. I then carefully placed Jason's hand around the handle then quick as lightning I pulled Jason's hand and the gun up to his head. I pushed his finger that was on the trigger. There was a loud BANG and a thump as Jason hit the ground, then the silence of the night returned. I began to slowly walk away and when I was about a meter away I turned around and glared at his body with hard eyes. The gun was still in his hand. I watched as the blood poured from his head and it gave me joy to watch it. Yes, I loved Jason but I loved my job as an assassin more. Besides he knew too much...


End file.
